The Beginning
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Unchanged future After Piper's death Chris and Wyatt deal with life.


Disclaimer: Charmed universe is not mine. Duh!

A/N: I don't know if I'll continue this or not but this is one of my crazy ideas as to why Wyatt never would kill his brother even when he is evil. I know that right now I am writing another charmed story but this story in particular wanted to come out so please give me a break ;p

The Beginning

Their mother was dead. There was no easy way of saying it, no simpler or kinder words of putting it. It really was cruel to the fact that the only person that cared so much for them was gone and she would never be able to come back. She would never be able to hug them, yell at them when they did something wrong, praised them when they achieve something new or perfected a lifetime goal. She would never be there for their birthdays again, yes, she had died on her youngest birthday. The day of big celebration when the young teenager had thrown a temper when he saw his father's excused, or "apology" letter, as his father refer them as. The letter had been sitting alone on the dining table when he had come down to the smell of pancakes in the morning. The argument seemed silly now, but the young teenager couldn't let it out of his head. The last words he had with his mother had been in a row, the last look he would forever remember was going to be her frown, her sadden eyes and her desperate look about her when she thought that she wouldn't be able to guide her children.

Her death had been so fast, so quickly it had come. It had not been more than two seconds when a warlock had appeared behind her and slid her throat as the teenager watched in shock horror at the smirking man. The image of his mother's body limp on the floor with her blood running towards him in high speed. He had panicked and ran for it but the warlock was at his heels and the young teenager had felt the sharp pain on his back when the same knife pierce him. He let out a painful scream as agony as it swept through him, and the vile man's hands reached out to him grabbing him by the hair jerking his head back and with brute force he stabbed him again.

"Chris?"

The said teenager was sitting alone in the dark room of his mother when he heard the distinct voice of his aunt. Chris didn't look up or turned when she came near, but he managed to shove off her hand when she tried resting it on his shoulder.

The said aunt with brunette hair and a likely resemblance to her older sister sighed sadly at the young boy. Chris ignored her, he didn't know the time, he had lost track of it. She was wearing black and from the looks of it she looked like she was done with her funerary rituals.

"Chris?"

The teenage boy ignored the new voice by the door. It belonged to his other aunt. Two aunts with their children and here sat Chris on his dead mother's bed.

"Honey." The woman by the door said sweetly but Chris refused to talk to them.

He refused to talk to anyone. He might say the wrong thing and then maybe it would be the last regretful words he might ever say. He had decided he would not repeat the same mistake again.

"You need to eat something." The woman continued.

"He's been like this the whole time." The first said aunt informed her half-sister.

"What are we going to do Phoebe?"

"Where is his dad?" his aunt Phoebe asked worriedly. "Where is Leo?"

"He just left."

"How can he just leave at a time like this?" Phoebe asked outraged standing up shaking from head to foot.

"He looked in a very bad shape," the youngest sister informed, "Your dad convinced him."

The sisters stood quiet.

"Paige," Phoebe asked after a little while. "Where is Wyatt?"

"I don't know," Paige informed, "Haven't seen him since the funeral."

Phoebe reached out to touch Chris after a while but her hand was shaken off immediately and with hurt feelings she said the following: "I'm going to go and see how your father is doing Chris. If you need me don't hesitate to call me. Okay."

She stared at the young teenager and with no response she sighed even more worriedly and with one last look at her sister she left the room.

Chris tried desperately to put his mind at blank, but the image of his mother kept coming back.

He faltered a little when he heard angry voices coming from the hall and his aunt Paige came closer to the bed to her youngest nephew.

"Just tell me where have you been?" they heard Phoebe say angrily and worriedly.

"I said I was out clearing my head." A cool and collected silky voice replied.

Chris's eyes watered remembering that fateful night. The warlock had stabbed him twice when his older brother had orbed to his youngest cry of pain. He had quickly vanquished him and Chris had tried his best to tell his brother about his mother but the pain was too much for the birthday boy. As soon as the boy had been healed by the oldest Halliwell, Chris had run to the kitchen screaming his mother's name. He had run to her side, holding her into his arms, staining his clothes with her blood trying desperately to heal. Chris had never known to heal someone, and right now it was just a prove of it. Wyatt had gone to his mother's side as well and had tried healing the broken woman but there was just no way they could heal the dead. Chris then felt himself being pry against his will from his mother.

"Wyatt." Chris whispered distressed.

Paige looked at the youngest and she tried comforting him but Chris pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled at her.

"But Chris," She tried again but he stood from the bed and pushed himself against the wall as far away from her as possible.

Wyatt and Phoebe had quickly entered the room at Chris's outburst.

"What did you do?" Wyatt asked angrily at his white-lighter aunt.

"We need to do something." Paige echoed her older sister, "Where have you been?"

Wyatt ignored her and crossed the space to his younger brother. He slightly glared back at his aunts before softening his look stretching out his arms looking for his little brother's eyes. When their eyes finally met Chris ran to his arms and Wyatt held him there. The two remaining Charmed sisters looked at each other as Piper's oldest held a crying Chris. Chris's cry was sorrowful, and it was deep catching all of his breath as he sobbed into his brother's tight embrace.

"It's okay now Peanut." Wyatt held on to him tighter. "I'm here now."

Peanut was the nickname that Wyatt had given him when they had been small. Wyatt at a small age had trouble speaking and he named things randomly but accordingly to his own perspective on how things were supposed to be named. So when he had trouble calling Chris by his real name Wyatt called him Peanut, peanut because peanut butter was Wyatt's favorite snack, and ever since Chris had been called Peanut by him and their mother.

"Where's my dad?" Wyatt asked the older women while still holding on to his broken brother.

"Your dad had something come up," Paige reasoned, "He'll be back in a little while."

Wyatt looked up at the ceiling glaring intensely. He looked down to the frame between his arms and frowned slightly and with a deep breath he turned to his aunts.

"Can I have a moment alone with my brother?"

"Sure honey." Paige said taking her protesting sister by the arm.

Wyatt tried moving his brother but Chris held on tighter perhaps thinking that Wyatt was going to let go.

"Peanut." Wyatt voiced taking his brother by the shoulders. "Talk to me."

Chris buried his face deeper into his brother, he had stopped sobbing loudly but by now he was whimpering.

Wyatt strained his ears as he heard the front door close behind the last people. There was no noise coming from the house and that in itself made Chris began to cry a little harder as despair overwhelmed him.

"Peanut…" Wyatt began but was cut off by what Chris said next.

"He hates me."

"Who?" Wyatt asked the smaller frame.

"Dad," Chris sobbed, "He came here, he told me it was my fault."

Wyatt closed his eyes trying to control his temper, how could their father say that at a time like this?

"He doesn't hate you." Wyatt reasoned, "you know that."

"No I don't!" Chris yelled, "He never loved me and now he blames me for mom!"

"Peanut," Chris began sobbing louder but now he was pushing Wyatt away. Wyatt reached out to him not wanting his little brother to shut him out like the rest of the family, "Chris," he tried again, "There is just no way that it could have been your fault. You didn't cause this, you are not to blame."

"But he said that it was!" Chris yelled back now squirming out of the reach of his brother's arms.

Stubbornly Wyatt reached him, now trapping Chris's frame from escaping. "I don't care what he said, I know the truth. I was there."

Chris was still squirming between his arms and Wyatt struggled with the smaller boy, for being so skinny and small he sure was slippery.

Without knowing how to stop Chris Wyatt did the only thing he could think off to keep the boy from leaving the only human contact he allowed. Wyatt let go of Chris but before the boy could run away he quickly grasped the sides of his face and made their lips meet. It wasn't passionate or sloppy but quiet wet and the outcome was what Wyatt hoped for. Wyatt's blue eyes were open as they watched the green ones shocked and teary. He watched as Chris blinked once, twice, and then several times. Sure that Chris would stop squirming and trying to get away Wyatt slowly let go and Chris looked down to his feet without making another noise.

Wyatt stayed there where he was watching his brother. He knew that the shyness of his brother would leave him soon and the only thing that Wyatt could think of was feeding him, but he knew that the manor wasn't the best idea of.

"Come on." Wyatt said grabbing Chris's hand into his, "We're leaving."

The smaller boy nodded without argument and Wyatt couldn't help but smile. He orbed them into an alley and started walking ahead knowing that Chris would follow him even if he didn't want to. He would protect his little brother no matter what, he was after all the oldest and then his mother always told him that it was his job to protect Chris. He could hear Chris walking behind him and Wyatt knew that no one would stop them, he would always clear the way for Chris in order for the youngest to live on. After all there was no point in the world unless Chris was in it. His Peanut was everything, the little one in the house, and when he grew up he would finally take his side and Wyatt would make sure that they wouldn't lose each other along the way. They were the Halliwell brothers and no one would stop them. He would make sure that the name Halliwell would tremble everyone's boots and would make sure that they would think at least six times before going against them.

TBC?

Please review!


End file.
